


Good Lurvin

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Sex, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Link needs to get off before Gmm when lesbian porn won't cut it he seeks other handsome means
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	Good Lurvin

Fuck, im horny man..  
Link..were about to film.   
I cant help it i have to get off.   
Well..well here..watch some lesbian porn. Rhett passes the laptop to him.  
Link puts it back.  
Yeah thatll do it pussy in my face..i meant a little more real..  
Well i dont have a girl blow up for you, its our office  
I meant..... I meant! You, man!  
Me? wat am i gonna do i dont have tits..  
You dont need tits plus you look better without them.. Link walks over to a dumbfounded rhett. Pulls him to him , pins him down and kisses him, rhett is almost instantly hard. Link is pulling rhetts lips and theyre kissing with intencity. Fuck man..who knew you could kiss so well im like hard as a rock. Rhett bites his lip. And link is thinkin how hot he looks he pulls apart rhetts shirt n attacks his chest with kisses and bites. Then undoes his pants pulls the zipper down and gets down on his knees... A hard dick springs out and link licks his lips and starts goin down on him. Goin to town on the hardness giving it all hes got while rhett pushes his head back and lets out and mutters n moans. Come on man harder if youre gonna give me a blowjob u gotta do it...better..ohhh thats it.   
Man i got your dick in my mouth wat could i do wrong link splutters then he opens his throat and rhett fuckin gives it to him rough. Fuckkkk...hes thrusting into the warm cavern wen the irruption of cum comes gushing out into the waiting mouth. Link pops off allowing the cum to pass down his throat and is roughly pulling himself up n shoves rhett down on the couch. He pulls rhetts pants all the way off and throws them away climbing over him he kisses him hard with his cum stained lips. Im aching Man im gonna fuck u. Im gonna take your male fuckin virginity today... bring those hips closer. He readys his sloppy dick and shoves it between the cheeks in front of him. He has to shove it pretty hard to squeeze through the tight rose bud. Ahhhhh rhett cries out he didnt know it would be so painful. Ahh link go slow... link pitys him and slows and he pushes in slower. Pulling out and kissing rhett to ease the pain. To loosen the tight cavern of which hes fucking for the first time. although soon as rhetts moaning he knows hes ready for hard n rough. Link puts the pressure on lightly n ups the anty as his machine gun is bring rhett litterally to his knees as he asks for the doggy position and does so soaking him in want and need he gives rhett everything hes got his dick ramming rhett shoving him up againest the arm rest and rhett rests his arms his butt high in the air for link to keep ramming. Fuck man. Link announces im gonna cum in your ass now  
Do it. a sweaty, dishelvled rhett mutters into his arms. Hes got his dick rubbing up to a speed of a racing horse and his cum is coming in fast. Come on man...link pants. Come with me. Pls. Rhett cant stop himself at link pleading with him to come and shoots far across the couch with link following suit right into the nice big hole hes created with his dick. Link sighs n slumps againest the exitiror of rhetts sweaty body. His interior warm n red and he stays shethed inside like a warm log on a fire. Rhett starts to fall asleep link brings his body up with his arms and starts to pull off wen rhett awakens n pulls a tired link to him kissing him and awakening himself right up to the tongue dancing in his mouth. I love you man !!  
Love you too Rhett.   
They both lay down on the couch cuddling and eventually fall straight to sleep in the wet patch.


End file.
